I Will Make It Right
by foxski
Summary: After the trauma of running into Harm, Artemis has to deal with the onslaught of emotions. Thankfully Zatanna is around. Artemis/Zatanna


Title: I Will Make It Right (Lyric from Boys and Girls by Martin Solveig)

Rating: PG-13 -ish

Word Count: 1,302

Characters/Pairing: Zatanna/Artemis

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Spoilers: Humanity, Homefront, Secrets. Basically if you skipped a lot of episodes and you don't want the spoilers this isn't for you.

Warnings: Angst/comfort, a little fluff

Summary: After the trauma of running into Harm, my headcannon for what I think should have happened.

Author's Note: I'm a bit of n00b, but I've been around for a while. So I don't care if you are mean to me.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the cave to the sound of the computer announcing their names and identification numbers. No one else was in the cave, judging by the soft glow of the computer screen lighting to the otherwise pitch black room. Artemis sighed in relief, after this night she didn't want to deal with anyone else, including their over-glorified babysitter Captain Marvel. She just wanted to hang up her stuff, gather her things and get in a piping hot bath.<p>

Zatanna sighed as she took in the dark cave. She eyed Artemis carefully.

"My dad will be expecting me," she said quietly, running fingers through her dark hair.

Artemis had hoped she wouldn't speak. She'd hope that Zatanna would just walk away, perhaps throwing a careless see-ya-later before heading home. She couldn't handle the expectation to speak. She couldn't handle anymore expectations at all. She knelt on the ground and began to go through her quiver.

_5 explosives, 2 stunner…_

"Yeah? Well you should head on home then," Artemis said, keeping her eyes trained on her quiver, counting the arrows and the types.

_15 freezing, 3 grappling, and 3 nets._

Zatanna's eyes widened before she shrugged awkwardly.

"I guess I should. I mean I just told him I was going here. After nearly getting killed by the homicidal teenager, he'd be able to read it all over my face that I wasn't at the Halloween party. And probably my costume," she said, looking at the damaged jacket and holes in her tights.

Artemis' eyes screwed tight. The last thing she wanted to think about was Harm. Yes, he was sociopathic and homicidal, but that's the last thing she wanted to think about. She didn't want to think about him killing his little sister, convincing himself he didn't even care. Before her mind could even slide to her sister, the tears starting slipping down her cheeks.

Zatanna nearly panicked, leaning in to grab her shoulders. She pulled the quiver from Artemis' hands and kept her from putting her hands over her eyes.

"Please, don't cry," Zatanna exclaimed. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Just tell me."

"My sister—" Artemis said hesitantly, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

Understanding crossed Zatanna's face. It's not often they knew much about each other's secret identities. Surely, this was something everyone in the Justice League and Young Justice understood and never took lightly. They didn't even ask personal questions like that.

"I'm sure that not all siblings are like that Artemis," Zatanna said, raising her chin. "Harm was one of the worst older brothers someone could ask for. He felt nothing. He killed his sister for power. I don't know too many people who would do that to someone they cared about."

Artemis looked through watery eyes at the young magician. _No they don't always kill you. Just threaten to tell your friends who your parents really are. Blackmail. She didn't even care when she left me._

"I can sense that my words aren't doing much for you right now," Zatanna said quietly, her expression came off as slightly disappointed. She retracted her hand and placed them in her lap. "I hope you understand that at least, I am here for you. If you need me," she added quickly. "I see this has been a hard day for you, with learning about Superboy and M'gann being together. I didn't know you had feelings for Superboy. Not that it's any of my business."

"I don't."

Zatanna looked at Artemis peculiarly when she finally spoke. Her voice had a slight waver to it, but she seemed firm in her confession.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed since you seemed so distraught—maybe you just wanted to forget or get away."

"I don't like Connor. I just—" Artemis said taking a deep breath.

_I'm on edge all the time because my team doesn't trust me._

_I'm constantly fighting my estranged sister._

_Black Canary knows my secret and so does the entire Justice League. probably._

_Including Aqualad too, probably._

_I'm tired of everyone expecting me to happy all the time._

"It's a little hard for me to process Superboy and M'gann when Superboy has to be the only person who is more emotionally unstable than I am. It kind of makes me feel like I don't have any hope, you know?" Artemis said.

Zatanna paused and took in Artemis' body language. She was almost curled into herself. She would have been able to if Zatanna wasn't holding both of her wrists. She let go and watched Artemis' shoulders droop more and her head ducked between her arms.

"Oh Artemis," Zatanna said slowly.

She rocked forward and kissed her forehead, wrapping her arms around Artemis tightly. The blonde was crying silently, burying her face into Zatanna shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to carry this burden by yourself," Zatanna whispered into Artemis' hair. "I wish you could just be comfortable telling me your secrets. I wish I could know them without putting your secret identity at risk. I wish you could find happiness—"

Artemis tensed in Zatanna's arms.

"In your own terms of course," Zatanna asked, with a light lilt to her voice, smiling a bit. She rhythmically rubbed Artemis' back.

And then the tears really fell. She couldn't handle this kindness. Zatanna's genuine kindness. This was something Artemis had been denied for far too long.

Zatanna sat there calmly, rubbing Artemis back and whispering in her ear. _Shh. It'll be fine for now. Don't worry. Just let's get through this night. I'm here for you_. Artemis sighed and rubbed her cheek against the fabric of Zatanna's black jacket.

"I'm so sorry about me breaking down and crying on your jacket," Artemis said, straightening up.

Zatanna saw the masks slip in the places and the wall shifting up as Artemis wiped her face with the back of her hand. Zatanna reached for it.

"Please don't…I feel like this is the first time I've ever talked to you," Zatanna said quickly.

Artemis froze, looking at the hand on hers. She let her eyes meet the ice blue ones in front of her.

"I understand this is a tough time for everyone on the team, at least, from what my father's told me," Zatanna said with a slight blush. "It's nice to have someone to cling on to."

"We're all wrecked on this team," Artemis said quietly, thinking about the walls and masks she's seen since they've all started talking to Black Canary. It kind of was a relief that she wasn't the only one.

Artemis bit her bottom lip, casting a glance at Zatanna, who watching with wide eyes. Before her brain could come up with more than 5 reasons she shouldn't, Artemis pressed her lips against Zatanna's.

She heard the muffled surprised sound and felt the puff of air tickle her nose. Then she felt soft hands on her shoulders and they weren't pushing her away. In fact, they pulled her closer as one went to the nape of her neck.

When Artemis pulled away, she was hit with a dizzying adrenaline rush. Her stomach was doing flips and turns. She never felt this nervous before, but she wanted to be sure. She wanted to be sure that she didn't imagine that Zatanna kissed her back. The brunette had a heavy-lidded expression on her face that turned into shock.

"Please don't leave me, too," Artemis said, quietly, looking at the ground.

She was sure she was going to cry again and she hated it. She hated being this emotional and raw.

Zatanna stepped close, pressing her body to Artemis' and wrapping her arms around her waist. Artemis almost reciprocated, but just let her arms fall back uselessly. Zatanna let her head slip under Artemis' chin and just hummed.

"I won't. Promise."


End file.
